Can Love Even Help?
by pokemonrangerwriter2
Summary: Summer, Ben, and Keith were all sent to defeat the Pinchers in Oblivia. But at some point during their mission, Summer falls for Red Eyes. What would happen if he used her crush on him to his advantage? What if he causes her to go into a depression? Can he get her out of her it before she kills herself?
1. Flying To Oblivia, Shot Down

Summer's Pov

I was flying high in the sky on my Staraptor, on my way to Oblivia. I let out a sigh and stretched. I ended up gaining the attention of both my cousin, Keith, and my twin brother, Ben. They both looked at me with a confused look.

"You alright?" Keith questioned.

"Just bored." I sighed.

Ben shook his head at me. "Don't worry Sunshine. We're almost there."

"Don't call me Sunshine!" I growled.

"Whatever you say. Sunshine." Keith smirked.

I glared at both of them. "Do you really wanna die today?"

"Not really." They answered in unison.

Suddenly a red blur raced past us, barely missing me as I dodged it. Soon after two people flew past us as well.

"The heck?" Ben said shocked.

That red blur seemed familiar to me. Realization quickly hit me as I remembered what the blur was.

"Latias.." I muttered. "Guys we need to go see what those two want with Latias!"

They nodded and we all took off after them. I was the first to get close enough to them and saw them shoot these balls of enery toward the legendary.

"Hey! Leave Latias alone!" I yelled.

They turned back toward me, shocked and surprised.

"Who are you?" The male questioned.

The other counterpart, the female, examined me before realizing what I was. "A uniform...styler...goggles...and a scarf...You're a Pokemon Ranger!"

I flashed her a smirk. "Correct. My name's Summer Minami. One of the 12 _top_ rangers."

I saw the male turn a little pale. "A top ranger! There's only suppose to be one here in Olivia!"

"Everything's peaceful here..we don't need you disrupting the peace!" The female growled.

I raised an eyebrow at her in confusion. " Oh? Last time I checked _you _were the one disrupting the peace."

"That's it! We'll show you not to mess with us! Pokemon..attack!" The male said.

All of a sudden Pidgey came at me and I quickly readied my styler.

"Capture on!"

I pressed a button on my styler, making it release a small disc. A light blue light followed after it as I moved my arm in a circle. The disc made loop after loop until I noticed the pokemon's friend gauge was filled. I recalled my capture disk, and I gave a smirk. "Capture complete."

Suddenly Latias flew off, and the two suspicious people turned around. After noticing the pokemon's escape they turned back toward me angrily.

"Why you-" The girl growled.

Suddenly green orbs were shot at me and I dodged them, but I ended up getting hit in the arm. I flinched from the pain.

"H-how can you dodge my attacks in mid-air like that?" She asked baffled.

I smirked. "I'm a top ranger. We're trained to dodge any attacks thrown at us."

"Alright. Pretty impressive. But can you handle our double team attack?!" He questioned.

This time the orbs of energy came at me in all directions, making it hard to dodge. I ended up getting hit in the same place as before. My arm now burned in that one spot, and I could feel the blood starting to make its way down my arm. I let out a growl. The female pressed a button on her machine, but only a clicking sound was heard.

"Oh no! My plasma cannon's batteries are dead!" She said.

The guy pressed a button as well, only to get the same results as the other. "Mine too!"

"Not so tough without your cannon's are ya?" I taunted.

Now I realize that these two jokers are admins for the Pokemon Pinchers. I knew these were only two members of the whole team that we were sent to stop. Wait where's Ben and Keith? I could've sworn they were following me.

"I guess we'll have to ram her!"

They're sudden words brought me back from my thoughts, and I was gripped with horror. "What!?"

"WAIT! LET'S MAKE THIS A FAIR FIGHT!"

I smirked, calming down. Keith and Ben both flew to my side, and we looked at each other.

"Way to go you two! Talk about timing!" I cheered.

"We couldn't let our favorite relative get hurt could we?" Ben asked.

I smiled and we all turned back toward the two admins, who were now panicking.

"There was more?!" The female admin said exasperated.

The male was shaking. "Let's get out of here!"

Right before they were about to retreat, we heard another voice.

"Hold it!"

Everyone froze, and a guy who looked about an age older than me suddenly appeared. He was wearing sorta like a red tanktop with grey shorts and boots. He was very muscular and cute...HOLD IT! No he's not! He's the enemy! The guy looked me up and down, and I swear my face turned red. I felt my heart racing inside my chest. What was wrong with me!?

"Who are you!?" Keith demanded.

The male took his eyes away from me to face Keith. "I'm Red Eyes one of the Pincher leaders. But honestly I've gotta say. I haven't seen any flying rangers before."

Was that a compliment? This guy's confusing. He looked at the two admins in anger. "You two should be ashamed of yourselves. Being beaten by such little brats."

I growled and clenched my fists. "Brats huh? You're the leader of a team that can't even handle us '_brats_'!"

Red Eyes looked back at me and smirked. "Such a tough talker. Well let's see how tough you truly are."

He slammed his fist on a button, and a bright light started to gather. I shielded my eyes.

* * *

Ben's Pov

I saw Summer close her eyes, as the light got brighter. It took a second but I quickly realized what the light was. It was one of those green orbs but bigger! That thing would knock Summer out of the sky! Keith and I looked at each other, we both maneuvered our Staraptor in front of her.

"Summer!" We both yelled in unison.

The giant form of energy struck us both painfully and we ended up getting shot from the sky.

* * *

Summer's Pov

After the light had disappeared, I opened my eyes only to find myself still in the sky. I looked around in confusion, and noticed that Keith and Ben were gone.

_No. They couldn't have. Please tell me they didn't. _

"Well, well. Two people sacrificing their lives just to save another. How bold. But now they're hurtling headfirst into the ocean!" He smirked.

My eyes widened in fear. I looked downward, hoping I could find them. "KEITH! BEN!"

I felt tears start to form in the corner of my eyes.

"You seem lucky. We'll keep you as our lucky charm." Red Eyes smirked.

The two admins surrounded me and grabbed me. "Sir she's not resisting."

"Good. Just tie her up as tight as you can, and take her partner."

They did as they were told. The female tied me up while the male captured my partner. As the three villians took me to where ever we were going, I couldn't help but worry about Ben and Keith.

_Why couldn't they have just let me take the hit? Why did they get in the way?_

* * *

Keith's Pov

As Ben and I fell from the sky, I kept thinking about Summer. We might've protected her from that blast..but there's no way we can protect her from danger now. I heard Summer cry out to us and I couldn't help but smile.

_You've been a great cousin Summer. I'll always love you no matter what happens. _

"Keith!" I heard Ben yell.

I looked over to him, but suddenly had the air knocked out of me when we hit the icy waters we'd been heading for. I let out a gasp and water began to fill up my lungs. I quickly swam to the surface, and broke through the waters only to be met with oxygen. I heard Ben break through the water and I looked over to him.

"Ben! Are you okay?" I asked.

He gave a nod, but I could tell he was worried. "Yeah I'm fine. But I'm worried about Summer."

I understood why he felt like that. There was no telling what those freaks would do to her.

"STYLER HAS BEEN DETACHED! PLEASE REATTACH THE CAPTURE STYLER! STYLER HAS BEEN DETACHED! P..P..PLEASE REATTACH THE C..CAPTURE S..S..STY...YLER!"

We looked around in confusion. I looked at my arm, my styler on my arm. "Ben I think that's your styler."

I saw his eyes widen in fear, and he quickly dove under the water. I took a huge breath of air and followed him.

_Man..now I wish I'd accepted that Aqua Lung thing. _

We swam deeper and deeper to try and find Ben's styler. Finally after I was almost out of breath, we saw it laying on some strange platform. The two of us swam down and just as he was about to grab it, a Mantyke swam by and grabbed it. Just as Ben went down to grab it I swam back up to the surface. There's no way in hell I can hold my breath for so long. After a while of waiting Ben finally showed up.

"Finally! I mean seriously! How long does it take to get a styler!" I asked.

He rolled his eyes at me. Suddenly I saw something huge in the distance. My eyes widened with fear as it continued to get closer and closer to us.

"Ben! Duck!" I yelled.

"Wha-"

I quickly shoved him under the water and I went down with him. No good.

"WARNING! MASSAVIE CURRENT APPROACHING! WARN...ING! M...MASS...VE...NT...APP...CH...ING!" Both of our stylers started to go crazy.

Suddenly we found ourselves caught in the current. I lost my breath and was knocked unconscious.


	2. Tortured, Survivors

Summer's Pov

I sighed as I sat in the darkness, wondering what has became of my brother and cousin. Why did they have to take the hit for me? Why couldn't they've just let me get hit? I was stuck pondering this in my dark room when suddenly the door opened. I looked up only to see that it was Red Eyes. Ugh. The jerk. Why couldn't he just leave me alone? If he hadn't messed with us in the first place I wouldn't be here and Keith and Ben wouldn't be...I shook my head clearing that thought from my mind.

"What do you want?" I tried to growl.

Red Eyes just smirked at me. "You know. You're the prettiest girl I've ever seen."

I rolled my eyes, but I swear my face turned slightly red. Damn! This guy sure knew how to play with someone's head. "Leave me alone!"

He walked inside the room, closing the door behind him. Red Eyes knelt down in front of me, taking my chin in his hand. "Now why would you want me to leave?"

"You're a bitch." I managed to say.

Red Eyes suddenly let go of me and got up. He then walked over to the door and walked out of it. As the darkness settled back in, I felt lonely. I wanted him to come back...I missed his presence...having him here with me...WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME! I MEAN SERIOUSLY! I've gotta get a hold on myself.

* * *

Ben's Pov

I woke up on a sandy beach that was covered with palm trees. I sat up on the sandy shore and started to look around for Keith. Where did he go? I got up and called out to him.

"Keith! Where are you!" I yelled.

After getting no response I heaved a sigh. I started to tap on my styler.

_Bzz..se...te...pen...th...sty... atte...sea...tr...t...s...s...s..._

With that my styler made an awful shortening out noise. I tapped my styler harder, but all it did was make the noise again.

_bzz...b...z...z...b..._

I growled, getting frustrated at my styler. "Where am I?"

_Y...y...on...Dolce...Is...Island...i...r...recov.. .Voi...Nav..._

Damn. My styler's busted.

_Pl...veri...tha...yo...own...thi...styler...ent... you...na..._

I sighed and did as it asked. "Benjamin Jackson Minami."

_Benjamin Jackson Minami...is... co...?_

"Yes."

_R...i...is almost complete...complete...complete...com..pl...eet..._

My styler then shorted out, causing me to throw my hands up in the air in frustration.

"Damn styler!"

I pocketed my styler, furious at it. I then went on to try and find Keith. It was bad enough I lost Summer...now I lost Keith as well. I sighed as I checked everywhere. I couldn't seem to find him. I sighed and plopped down on the ground, upset and angry.

_Damn you Red Eyes...causing me to lose my sister and now my cousin..._

I felt a sudden tap on my leg and I looked down only to see a small Pichu with a ukulele. I forced a smile, trying to cover my glum mood that I was feeling. Despite my efforts I could tell the pokemon felt my upset attitude.

"_Hey_? _Are you okay?_" It asked.

I nodded my head, my forced smile still on my face. "Yeah. I'm fine."

It looked at me with a doubtful look, as if not believing what I said.

"I'm posi-fine you got me." I finally admitted.

"_So_? _What happened?_" The pichu questioned.

"It's..it's just that this villain I was going against took my sister and I don't know where my cousin is." I responded.

"_Wow. I'm so sorry." _It replied. "_My name's Spark by the way." _

"Nice to meet you Spark. My name's Ben." I smiled.

"_Getting back to the real topic...Are they okay?" _Spark asked.

I shook my head. "I don't know. All I know is that this jerk named Red Eyes shot me and my cousin out of the sky. As soon as this large object came at us Keith and I got seperated."

"_I can't believe he did that. I hope they're okay..._" Spark said. After thinking for a minute the pokemon slammed his fist onto his palm as if he got an idea. "_I know! What if I became your partner pokemon! That way I can help you look for your family and my friends!"_

I brightened. Maybe Spark is right. He could help me try and find my family! "That'd be awesome!"

"_Yay! We're partners!" _Spark cheered.

I jumped up onto my feet in excitement. If Summer was here she would be all psyched...oh wait...yep just remembered what happened to her...Fuck you Red Eyes...I shook off my glum emotion and pumped my fist into the air.

"Watch out Pinchers! We're coming for ya!" I yelled determined.

Suddenly we heard a man's voice interrupt us. "SPARK! WHERE ARE YOU! SPARK!"

An old man suddenly ran toward us, stopping in front of me.

"_Booker! What are you doing here!?" _Spark asked.

"I came to see what was going on around here. Those UFO things got me feeling suspicious." He responded.

Wait...how can I understand Spark? I'll figure that out when I get to it. I stood there in silence as Booker continued to talk to Spark, yet not noticing me. Finally I cleared my throat, getting Booker's attention.

"Ah. Who's this Spark?" He asked, examining me over.

"My name's Ben. I'm a pokemon ranger sent here from Almia." I explained.

He looked at me in confusion. "Aren't there suppose to be 2 more of you? I could've sworn Hastings said he'd send three..."

I looked down, really upset now. "Yeah...but we got seperated..."

I could tell he was looking at me with an upset look. "I'm sorry...I didn't know..."

* * *

Summer's Pov

I was leaning against the wall, by knees pressed up against my chest. I was so bored and alone. I wonder what Ben and Keith are doing right now...probably trying to find out how to get me back...Suddenly the door to my prision was opened and oh looky here...it's Red Eyes...who else would it be? He stalked over to me, I could tell that he was holding something. Oh Arceus, that can't be good.

"Get up!" He barked.

I sighed, knowing I had no other choice. I stood up, looking straight into his red eyes. Suddenly I felt a ripping pain in my stomach, causing me to gasp in shock. I'd been stabbed...I grabbed his hand but lost my grip and fell to the floor holding my stomach. I looked up at him, only to see a devious smirk on his face. A knife was by his side, my blood dripping off of it.

"W-Why?" I managed to say.

He smirked wider. "You'll find out sooner or later."

The guy threw his knife on the ground. Red Eyes then pulled out some rope, tying me up so I was forced to stand on my feet. This can't be good. He picked up his knife and walked over to me. I bit my lip, the blood was staining my shirt. I felt a slice on my face, and flinched from the pain. I found out he had cut my face. Red Eyes then stabbed my stomach in the same place, this time twisting the knife as far as it could go inside my wound. I had to fight down a scream of pain. I wasn't gonna let this jerk hear me scream in pain. I just wasn't. I felt my body start to tremble, blood running down it. He removed the knife only to stab me as hard as he could in my chest. I bit back another cry of pain. Red Eyes once again removed the knife before cutting the ropes that held me. I collapsed onto my knees, my fists clenched by my side. He knelt down in front of me, and lifted my head to face him. My body was hurting now. He then put his lips against mine, causing my heart to flutter. During that kiss I swear all my pain faded away. My face turned red. Red Eyes pulled away, and got up before leaving. I felt my heart pound against my chest. Suddenly all my pain came back, hitting me hard. It was like someone was cutting and dragging a knife through my body, painfully yet slowly. I slammed my fists onto the ground, clenching my fists so tight I drew blood. My head was spinning so much, it wasn't even funny. W..why was I feeling like this? Was it because I was falling for Red Eyes? Why wasn't I fighting against him? Why am I not defending myself? How am I letting him get away with hurting my like he is?

* * *

Keith's Pov

I could feel water run over my body, as I laid there. My shirt was caught against a rock. I opened my eyes, the sun shining brightly in my eyes. I sat up, making my ranger jacket rip. I looked back and saw my jacket just barely hang on the rock it was caught on. I sighed and got up. I staggered as I suddenly became lightheaded. I ignored it and bent down, snatching my jacket off the rock. I made my way over to a piece of land, my feet sploshing through the water. I sat down on the grass, letting it softly caress my body as I laid down on it. I felt soaked to the bone, my body feeling awfully heavy. A soft wind passed by, ruffling my clothes and I shivered. I stayed like that for a while before dragging myself into a sitting position. I knew I need to find Summer and Ben...to at least see if they were okay. I then started to press buttons on my styler, hoping I could get a connection with either of my siblings. Instead of that my styler sparked and fell off my arm, hitting the ground with a thud as it broke. I sighed and got up, starting to follow the stream. Along the way I collapsed onto the ground, falling into a deep sleep as exaustion started to overcome me.

* * *

Ben's Pov

I sighed and walked with Booker toward the beach. Spark had decided to ride on my shoulder during the whole trip there. We finally got to the beach only to have him start to freak out.

"Oh no! My boat's gone!" Booker cried out, running toward the dock. For an old man he sure can move.." I must've forgotten to tie it down!"

Crap. Now we had no way to get to Renbow Island. Yeah, Summer's the one who's good in emergencies. I'm terrible in them..so is Keith...As Booker continued to run around trying to figure out what to do, I stood still. I was busy trying to figure out what Summer would do in this kind of emergency.

"Oh wait! I've got a spair boat!" Booker finally recalled, running over to my side.

I smiled. Knowing Summer, she would get a pokemon to try and push the boat into the ocean! So I've gotta find a pokemon strong enough to do that...

"Do you know any strong pokemon around here that could push the boat into the water?" I asked. "You know.. around here?"

Booker went into thought, and snapped his fingers in realization. "Oh! There's an Ursaring around here somewhere..but perhaps those UFO things took it..."

I sighed. Alright Summer's idea is out. What about Keith's? What would he do in this situation? Knowing Keith he would try and push it by himself. I walked behind the boat and started to push, but it wouldn't move. Realization then hit me. The only way Keith's tactic works is if Summer and I are there to help him. Okay so what idea could I use that would get this boat off this island? I continued to ponder this until Spark jumped off my shoulder and into the boat.

"_What if we get into the boat and all lean to one side?" _Spark questioned, looking toward me.

I thought about the idea and smiled. Yeah, that could work...I got into the boat and so did Booker.

"Alright on three we all lean to the left with all our might." I commanded. "1...2...3!"

We all then hit the left side as hard as we could, making the boat slowly start to tip off the cliff.

"Push harder!" I ordered.

Now all three of us used all of our effort and finally knocked it off the cliff. Spark and I both jumped out of the boat, I managed to grab Booker's hand before he flipped with the boat. The boat flipped quite a few times before landing upright in the water. I pulled Booker up onto the ground and we all ran down to the dock. Booker was the first in the boat, Spark second, and me last.

"ONWARD TO RENBOW ISLAND!" Booker bellowed before pushing the boat away from the beach. Just like that we started our sail to Renbow Island. Hopefully we'll find Summer and Keith soon. I can't fight against these Pinchers without them...


	3. Lies, Assassins AndCrushes?

Red Eyes' Pov

I stood in the technology room, watching all the screens with interest. So far there has been no sign of those two annoying twerps that flew here with our prisoner. Hmph. I guess I really did kill them. Just another way to torture her. Wait until she hears that. Her spirit would be broken. It's so fun to hurt her, whether physical or emotional. It really makes no difference to me. Suddenly an admin called me over.

"Red Eyes sir? You might wanna see this."

I walked over to him and took a look at the screen he was pointing to. On the screen showed that ginger boy that had came here with her. He was lying on the ground unmoving. The only way I knew that he was alive was by the fact that his chest rose and fell with every breath he took. Damn. That's one survivor.

Now we just gotta see about the other one. Hm. Maybe I can send some people to go and kill Ginger. The other one as well if he was still alive and if we find him. I'll just lie to the pathetic trash and say that they both died a horrible fate. I started to walk out the door, but got the attention of a certain admin.

"Jacob." I looked at him as he turned toward me. "I need you to find Ginger and kill him. Don't care how. Just do it."

Jacob nodded and I shut the door behind me. I headed to her room and kicked open the cell door, making the female look up at me. She seemed to have had a far away look in her eyes before she snapped back into reality.

"Well twerp. Seems like I was spot on." I started.

She gave me a confused look, not quite understanding what I meant. "What do you mean? You were spot on about what?"

"About how I killed one of your partners. What was his name? Ginger?" I teased mockingly.

I could see the tears starting to dim her eyes and I smirked. I knew she knew who I was talking about. It was kinda hard not to.

"His name is Keith!" She tried to snarl but it only came out in a whisper. Oh this was getting too easy. She looked down at the ground as the tears fell onto the cold steel ground and she clenched her fists.

"I don't believe you. There's no way he could be dead that easily. He's stronger than that." She muttered.

"Believe it. Every word is true. He died a horrible death and it was all because of you. If you hadn't had been mouthing off to me he would still be alive." I replied.

She didn't say anything else. I knew that would break her. She started to break down into sobs and I left, not wanting to hear any of it. I slammed the door and walked off back toward the security room. I need to find that other ranger.

* * *

Summer's Pov

I can't believe it. He killed Keith..My cousin was dead... I wanted to hurt him. To make him pay for everything he's done. But I knew that my heart wouldn't let me cause him any pain.

"Why? Why me?" I sobbed. "WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE ME!? ARCEUS ANSWER ME!"

Silence. That's all that filled the air around me. Now the tears progressed faster down my face, and I closed my eyes while clenching my fists.

"DAMN IT!" I yelled, slamming one of my fists onto the ground.

He was messing with my head too much and I was letting him. I wasn't fighting against him. He could play around with my head all he wanted and he knew it. Now I no longer know what has happened in this world that seems to torture me. I just hope Ben hasn't suffered the same fate. Please Arceus. Don't let my brother be dead as well.

* * *

Keith's Pov

I opened my eyes, blinking against the harsh sunlight that greeted me. I groaned as I sat up, pain making all my bones ache. I stood up and looked around, trying to figure out where the hell I was. Shrugging I started to make my way through the forest I was apparently in. Soon I could smell an ocean breeze. I smiled and ran toward it. Maybe Summer and Ben were there waiting for me. I heard a familiar voice.

"Well kid, I'm not sure I can get it."

Ben! That means Summer should be nearby! I ran even faster but my smile faded once I only saw Ben. He was there with a young girl probably no older than 12. The girl was getting impatient by the looks of it.

"You have to! I'm younger than you!" She snapped causing Ben to hold his hands up in self defense.

"You may be younger than me, but I've got a more serious matter to deal with at the moment." Ben replied.

The girl crossed her arms across her chest, glaring up at Ben. "I don't care if you've got to find your family! They probably died anyway! So just go and fetch the machine!"

Ben growled. "Listen here you little brat. I'm going to find my family whether they are dead or not. And I'm _not _gonna let a twelve year old tell me what to do!"

"Look. We have a rule here that states that all rangers must fulfill 3 requests from someone younger than you." She shot back.

"I could care less! There are more important things to deal with!" Ben yelled.

I decided to step in before this got violent. "Hey Ben! Chill will you?"

I walked over to them and I saw relief flood Ben's eyes. A smile came onto his face as the anger disappeared. "Keith! You're okay!"

He hugged me, causing me to flinch from pain. Ben noticed this and quickly let go before looking around. "Is Summer with you?"

I shook my head in worry. This was getting scary. No sign of Summer but both Ben and I were fine. C-could that Red Eyes guy have gotten her? "No. I was hoping she was with you."

"Oh." Ben didn't try to hide the disappointment in his voice as he looked down at the ground. Everything became silent between the three of us..at least until that girl decided to break it.

"Well. Are you two gonna just stand here or are you gonna go get that UFO?" She asked impatiently.

Oh. If Summer was here that girl wouldn't be conscious right about now. I walked over to the ocean and turned toward Ben, who followed behind me reluctantly. We went into the water at least to where it reached our waists before going underwater and swimming down toward the bottom.

The sun light started to fade as we went down farther and farther until it was soon pitch black. I stopped swimming and looked around, trying to see where Ben was. Doesn't he still have his styler?

"Keith? Where are you?" Ben questioned and I felt a tap on my shoulder, causing me to instantly turn around and attempt to backslap them. I heard a loud _SLAP _as my hand connected to their face.

"OW! KEITH!"

It was Ben. "Ben! You know not to scare me like that!"

"Was it really necessary for you to slap me!?"

"Well when you scare me anything is necessary."

"It's getting hard for me to breathe."

"Just take out the Aqualung."

"I didn't accept one."

"Yeah, but right before we left I put it in your pocket."

"While my uniform was on my bed right?"

"Correct."

It felt harder for me to breathe and in a rush I ripped the aqualung from my pocket and put it on. I heaved a sigh of relief, glad that I didn't have to worry about drowning.

"Let's get this mission, or rather request, over with."

"That's what Summer would say."

"Dude. I'm sure Summer's fine. There's no way that guy can hurt her."

I knew he was right but this wasn't the first time Summer had been kidnapped. Nope. After we saved her one time in Fiore, she had fallen into a depression and had tried to kill herself for a while. It was hard for Ben and I managed to convince her not to, or at least stop her. I-I just didn't want that to happen to her again. It's awful to see her in so much pain, and we have to deal with the fact that it's almost impossible to save her from herself.

S-Summer. I could feel tears starting to roll down my face. Thank Arceus that it was dark. I don't want Ben to see me crying because he basically has no idea on how to cheer anyone up when they're upset. That's Summer's department.

"Yeah but don't forget about what happened last time she was kidnapped."

"How could I forget it? I still remember how upset Summer had been because of all the garbage that guy had told her. Lies. That's what they all were and Summer believed them because she was forced. She had to stay there for a year before anyone could save her and he had abused her so much she was nearly dead. Dead! He made her go into a depression Keith! She tried to kill herself in front of our little brother! He's still traumatized by it!"

I could hear Ben's voice starting to crack, letting me know he was close to crying. It was true. The jerk had almost made it where we lost her. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "I know Ben. But we've gotta hope that Summer's stronger than she was last time. We've gotta believe that she'll be fine."

"You're right Keith! There's no way Summer would fall onto the same path twice!"

I smiled. "Right. So let's make a promise right now that we'll do everything it takes to get her back."

"Summer, don't you worry! We're coming for you and nothing will stop us! But wait. What are we gonna do about this darkness?"

"I think I've got a waterproof flashlight." I started to dig around in my pockets and found the object I'd been looking for. Pressing the switch a bright light came on, illuminating the darkness that had surrounded us before. I flashed the light onto Ben and he smiled before we continued downward. Suddenly a glint of red caught both mine and Ben's eyes.

"Keith, shine the flashlight over there." Ben said, pointing over to the gleam. I nodded and moved the light over to it, only to see it was a Sharpedo. It immediately came charging toward us, making me drop the flashlight in fear. Shit. I glanced down at the object as it sunk farther and farther away from us, irritating a lot of Sharpedo's on it's way down. Crap. We're in Sharpedo territory. The light started to die and just before it went completely out I felt something slice my arm, causing me to flinch. I placed a hand over my arm and I could smell the blood as it mixed in with the salt water.

Suddenly attacks came one after the other. I soon sustained a cut across my chest, ripping some of my uniform. I knew that if we didn't get out of here, that guy who got Summer would kill her. I started to swim up toward the surface, Ben following behind me as we desperately attempted to escape the pissed Sharpedo.

I felt wind pass by me though and noticed a hidden power attack had just barely missed me. Luckily for us, the light from the hidden power had illuminated a pathway back up the surface. I looked downward and saw all of the pokemon were charging up a Hyper Beam attack. Oh shit x2. Ben and I swam faster but ended up getting caught in the attack as it blinded us.

"AHHH!"

We broke through the surface of the water and landed with a hard thud back onto the sandy shore of the beach. Pain. That's all I could feel and I'm pretty sure Ben feels the same way. The two of us sat up and, using some of our remaining strength we forced ourselves to stand. The girl looked at us in worry, but a little happiness. The little bastard.

"Hey. Are you two okay?" She asked worriedly.

I flinched a little as I heard my back pop. "Yeah. If you call getting attacked and shot out of the water by Sharpedo being okay, then we're perfectly fine."

"Well I got some great news though." She stated cheerfully.

I looked at her in confusion. "Oh? And what is it?"

She cracked a big smile and pointed to a heavy object that was beside her. Was that there before or did I just not notice it?

"I found the UFO! Turns out it was just a machine called the Z.Z Flyer." She replied shrugging.

Are you kidding me!? She made us go into the water for something that was already on land!? Unbelievable! "ARE YOU SERIOUS!?"

The girl rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "Turns out it was just in the forest close to my house."

"DAMN IT! WE NEARLY DIED IN THERE!" I yelled angrily.

"True, but look on th bright side. You're still alive." She responded.

"Whatever." I grumbled and I started to walk off.

"Wait!" I stopped and turned toward the girl, only to see a slight blush cross her face, confusing and baffling me. What the hell?

"Yeah?" I questioned.

She looked me straight in the eyes, the blush getting darker. "M-my name's Nema."

I smiled. "Keith, and that's my cousin Ben, or at least one of them." I pointed toward the brunette.

"M-maybe you can come over to my house and explain everything's that has happened to you both." Nema suggested. She seems a little nervous for some reason. Wonder why? I shrugged and turned around to face Nema.

"Sure. Why not?"

Ben and I started to follow behind Nema. Out of the corner or my eye I could see Ben giving me a sly smirk. I looked at him in confusion. He shook his head and faced foward yet again. Shrugging, I did the same thing and we continued the rest of the way in silence.


	4. Visions And Plans

**Hey guys, I have a little message before I get started with this chapter. I have recently added a new story called _'The Fatal Mission'_. It's basically a little murder mystery, but if you want more details go ahead and check out the summary. **

** Now here's chapter 4 of Can Love Even Help? **

Keith's Pov

_Darkness surrounded me, no matter which way I looked, it was the only thing I could see. An icy chill went up my spine, sending shivers through my body. Something felt wrong...but what? Suddenly a whisper was heard, calling out to me. _

_Keith...Save me...You and Ben are my only hope..._

_The voice sounded a lot like Summer's. What were they doing to her? "Summer!" I called out. _

_Please...Save me...Before it's too late..._

_"Summer! Where are you!?_

_I wasn't able to hear another response from her, which worried me even more. Where could she be!? I started to run as fast as I could, calling out her name over and over. I was getting more and more worried by the minute. Is she okay? Suddenly I heard a scream, not a normal one, but a high pitched blood curdling scream. And what's worse is that it was Summer's. _

_I picked up my pace until I was able to see a faint light and even then I tried to go faster. "HOLD ON SUMMER! I'M COMING!" I broke through the light as it clouded my vision for a second until it came back to focus just as fast. I soon found myself in long hallway, the lights above started to flicker. _

_All down the hall were doors, whether they were across or beside each other they were still there. I looked to each side as I passed the doors, farther and farther down, until I came across a door that was the farthest away from all the others. _

_I looked at it before slowly reaching toward the handle. Hesitation filtered through me, but I was quick to ignore it. The same scream of pain and agony was heard and I threw open the door, revealing..._

I shot up in my bed, panting and gasping for breath, my head soaked with sweat as well as my pillow. I tried to calm my racing heart as I remembered the sight I had seen. Summer...what had they done to her? I looked over ad saw Ben sleeping peacefully in his bed, Pichu down at the end, curled up in a ball.

I sighed, threw the covers off of me, and got up. I stared out the window at the still dark sky, signaling it was midnight as the stars were still out and shinning brightly. This reminded me of the time where Summer was sleepless when her and Ben's mom had been missing for a week. Every night she stayed by the window, looking out of it longingly for any sign of their mother's return.

I sighed and shoved my hands in my pockets. _Don't worry Sum, we'll find you... _

* * *

Solana's Pov

I muttered under my breath as I waited for a reply from Summer. It's been a week since I texted her and still no response. Something must be wrong because she doesn't take this long to answer back. I decided to call Ben, maybe he'll know what happened.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ben, it's Solana. Do you know what's wrong with Summer? She hasn't texted me back and I'm getting worried."

"Oh..." His voice sounded downcast, making me worry. Had something really happened to Summer? "She's not with us."

"What do you mean '_she's not with us_'?" I asked with a panic tone.

"I mean, when we were flying to Oblivia we kinda ran into some Pinchers and their leader, Red Eyes." He stated.

"And?" I pressed.

"And Summer smart-mouthed him after he insulted us, so as payback he tried to send her hurtling into the ocean, but Keith and I got in front of her, blocking his shot. We were sent into the ocean while Summer..."

"'_While Summer_' was what?" I demanded. I wanted to know what happened to my friend.

He sighed. "While Summer was possibly captured..."

"C-captured?" I stammered.

"Yeah...and for all I know she's getting hurt somewhere..." He replied. "Do you know how that feels 'Lana? To feel like...like you can't help someone that you really care for...and that you don't know where they are? Do you know how that feels?" He said the last part in a whisper and somehow I could tell he was crying.

It must be so hard for him to not know where his sister is and if she's okay. All their life Summer and Ben have been close, closer than anyone could be as brother and sister. Keith was just as close to them as well, so that must hurt him as well. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "I'm sorry Ben, and I know how hard it is for you. But it'll be okay, you'll find Summer and everything will go back to normal."

"I hope so."

"Alright, bye."

"Bye."

I hung up my phone before putting it down on my nightstand. I put my hands behind my head and heaved a sigh as I stared up at the ceiling. Lunick looked at me in confusion from his side of the room. "What's wrong?"

"Sum's been kidnapped by the Pinchers and Ben's worried about her."

"Oh, that sounds norm-woah, wait, back up. Summer's been kidnapped?"

"Yeah and Keith and him have no idea where she is."

"Have they tried to call her?"

"She won't answer her phone, I think they either broke it or took it away from her."

"Try and call her one more time. She's probably asleep and can't hear it ring."

I sighed again before picking up my phone. I went to my contacts before selecting Summer and pressed the speaker button. It rung one time until Summer's ringtone started to play. One of her favorite songs; I Wanna Talk About Me by Toby Keith. Suddenly as I was about to hang up I heard someone pick up the phone. But it wasn't Summer's voice we heard, oh no. It was far from it, the voice was a masculine voice.

"Who are you and why the hell do you keep calling this number?"

For a split second I thought I'd called the wrong number, but I swear this was hers and she hasn't informed me of any new number. "Uh, this is Solana and Lunick. We wanna know if we can talk to Summer."

"Guys! Call Ben! Tell him I'm-

"Shut up!" The male that had answered snarled, and soon we heard a yelp of pain from Summer.

"Summer!" I cried in worry.

"Look, you might as well just give up. When we get done with her, she'll be nothing but bones. There's no use in saving her."

The tears stung my eyes. "Leave her alone!"

"And who's gonna make me? As far as I'm concerned she's just a piece of trash. Say goodbye _Summer._"

We heard another cry of pain before the phone call was ended and I slammed my fist into the wall. Lunick was looking at my phone in silence before looking back up at me. His voice was only a whisper when he finally said something. "What are we gonna tell Ben and Keith?"

I shook my head. "We're not."

"What do you mean 'we're not'? Ben and Keith have a right to know what's happening to her!"

"Lunick, if we tell them there's a chance they'll search everywhere and then that jackass has the perfect opportunity to use killing her against us. He could tell us that we have to back off or he'll kill her and then do it anyway when we do!Either way, Summer's life is at risk!"

"What about her parents? I'm sure James would love to know how his sister, brother, and cousin are all doing."

I could hear the sarcastic tone in his voice. "Drop the tone Lunick. This is serious. What are we gonna do!?"

"We could go to Oblivia and help them try and save her."

"That's perfect, but what about our other friends?"

"They can come with us. It's better to have six heads than 2, plus we can see if Isaac can come as well. He's pretty smart."

"Yeah but he'll probably be too busy."

"That's true but it's still worth a shot."

* * *

Summer's Pov

Have you ever had the feeling that despite what someone says that there's still hope? That's how I'm feeling about Keith. I know that bastard said he was dead, but deep inside me I have a flicker of hope that he's not. And ever since he's told me that, I always keep it, trying to keep it alive and burning.

I was sitting on the floor, no surprise there I mean seriously it's the only thing I can do besides getting up and pacing, fighting to stay conscious from his recent assault on , it wasn't just the hard kick in my stomach, it was more than that after the call had been ended.

To say it hurt more than all the others had was an understatement. It hurt worse than the fire pits in hell, on nails, with poison on the tips, then being slowly torn apart, bit by bit until nothing's times that by 200 and now you know how much pain I went through. I know what you're thinking. How the hell am I still alive? I'm not even sure of that myself. I'm not sure if I should be grateful or not anymore.

I can't wait until I get out of this hellhole, whether it's because of death or rescue. Suddenly the door was thrown open and _he _walked in yet again.

"What? Did you not get enough pleasure from the last torture you gave me? Come back for more?" I spat.

The light was making it impossible for me to see his face but why would I? He walked a little closer to me and I was shocked to see that _he _was a _she_. I flinched at my mistake, causing pain to erupt through my body.

"I'm not Red Eyes, I haven't come to hurt you."

I sighed. "Sorry, he's basically the only person who comes here."

"I can understand why you would think I was him."

"So what are you here for?" I asked.

"Summer, I've heard your pain and suffered cries and I've come to set you free. He doesn't need to hurt you the way he has." She stated and walked over, a key in her hand to unlock my chains. Yeah, he chained me up then tortured me. He's one sick person and apparently I'm not the only one who thinks so.

I heard clicks as the locks were undone and soon my hands were free. I rubbed my wrists as I stood. "What's our plan to get me out of here?"

"At 9:50 every night, everyone's fast asleep while about 10 guards roam around. All we'll have to do is to just stay out of there sight and everything will be fine."

Well I found out later, that when she meant everything will be fine, that it was a lie. No, it wasn't like she planned. Turns out, all of the Pinchers, besides 40, were all in one room talking about what to do about us pokemon rangers. We had to be extra careful, one wrong step and we could have all of them on our tails.

I tried to listen in on their conversation and something interesting caught my attention. "The rangers have gotten in our way too many times and we need to put a stop to it." I stopped in my tracks, causing my helper, who I learned whose name was Blue Eyes, another leader, to look at me.

"Come on, we need to get you out of here as fast as we can!" She hissed softly.

I waved off her response. "Hold on a minute, I wanna know what they plan on doing."

"Red Eyes, is that prisoner dead yet?"

"No sir, but I'm positive she's awfully close to being that way."

"What are you waiting for? The sooner she's dead the better."

"Nothing, I'm just trying to figure out how to make it as painful as possible."

"Oh cause the last ones weren't painful enough for you?" I scoffed quietly.

Blue Eyes held back from laughing at my comment.

"Alright I want her dead by tomorrow and then we can go ahead and get rid of the rest. Soon, all the rangers will perish, leaving room for the Pinchers to take over the world!"

I gasped. They were planning on killing all the rangers? How? Unfortunately I wasn't able to hear the answer for Blue Eyes had started to drag me off. "Come on Summer! We _really _need to get going! The sooner your out of here the better!"

I nodded but held back my protest, there was no need in arguing with her. So we walked quietly off, it was hard being quiet due to the steel floor. But on the bright side we could hear the guards and see the light of the flashlights they had with them. Everything was going great until when something, I swear Arceus had set this up for us, happened. Apparently Blue Eyes hadn't seen a laser so she stepped right in it's path, causing a loud blaring alarm to go off.

As soon as it went off the guards, as well as everyone else, raced off toward us.

"Shit!" Blue Eyes cursed and she grabbed my wrists before running towards the exit at full speed. I tried to keep up but was failing miserably.

"Stop!" They were after us and getting close. Suddenly a group of people were in front of us and we skidded to a hault. We were caught and I was _so _dead.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here. The tramp and the trash." Red Eyes snickered.

I bit my lip, no response coming to mind. They started to descend on us when suddenly Blue Eyes got in front of me. "STOP!" They froze and looked at her in shock. "I won't let you hurt her! Guys, Summer's a human and you people are treating her in an inhumane matter."

"If we're treating her so inhumane then why don't we kill you both so you don't have to deal with it?" A guy with purple sneered.

I tried not to show how freaked I was, but I wasn't doing so well. Soon one of the admins grabbed me and put my hands behind my back and was leading me back to my cell. Okay, now I'm dead. I ended up being thrown in the room and the door was slammed behind me. I hit the floor with a thud and I heard a bone crack followed by excruciating pain.

"Fuck!" I cursed, holding my arm. I forced myself to sit up, cradling my arm close to my chest.

* * *

Red Eyes' Pov

I slammed the door after I had thrown the ranger in the cell and started to walk to the technology room. I burst through the door where Blue Eyes and Purple Eyes were waiting. "How. Could you do that!" I growled.

"What!" She spat. "Trying to help someone that's being threated inhumanly!?"

"She's a ranger!"

"She's a human who you're treating poorly! You need to let me help her! Summer doesn't deserve to die! She has her whole life to live and if you kill her, you'll be hurting her brother, little brother, and her cousin!"

"What does that have to do with me?"

"YOU'RE SUCH A JACKASS!" Blue Eyes screamed.

Soon a loud _SLAP _was heard as a red mark made its way on her face. She gaped at me and put a hand to her cheek.

"I'm only doing what the boss has commanded me to."

"He didn't tell you to act so harshly to her, that's you." She replied before getting up and leaving. She shut the door behind her.


End file.
